1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to message driven systems, and in particular to track and propagate updates to a message driven system with interdependent components.
2. Description of Related Art
In a message-driven system, the state of a component or object may depend on the state of several other components or objects. However, the state of a dependent component should not be changed until its corresponding access message is to be received, i.e., the update propagation needs to be delayed. Thus, there is a need in the art for a systematic way to track and propagate updates to dependent components in a message driven system.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for tracking and propagating updates in a message-driven computer program. In accordance with the present invention, a program in the memory of a computer receives a notification signal indicating that an event has occurred and transitions from a current state to a new state based on the notification signal, wherein the states are represented by discrete objects or components. The computer program propagates, to a second component subordinate to a first component representing the new state, a signal indicating the new state of the first component.